


The Rumor Come Out: Does Bruce Wayne is Gay???

by Armadillo-Rodeo (Lezane)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Bisexual, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is the ultimate dad, Crime Fighting, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Multi, adorable fluffy romcom, and yet also a serious kinda dark story, he got outed by a twitter thread, ignores a bunch of batman canon, oof this is a hell of my own making, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezane/pseuds/Armadillo-Rodeo
Summary: A new generation of villains start to rise in Gotham, leading to more vicious and sadistic attacks on the public. Attempting to gain an edge on these new threats, Harley devises a matchmaking scheme, setting into motion more than she could have predicted. With all the human experimentation, angst, and violence in this set-up you wouldn't expect it, but yes:This is somehow a fluffy Rom-Com between Bruce Wayne and the JokerAKA An AU that started as an insane dream that then became an actual universe after my friends told me to write it.





	1. In Which Ivy is 85% of Harley's Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> guess what im writing this somehow!!
> 
> I've made my own canon and interpretation of the Batman characters, please don't comment just to say that I got some detail wrong
> 
> Anyways enjoy I guess??

_“Breaking News—Another body found in the East Harbo—“  
_

Harley muted the TV and let her head fall back. In the corner of her eyes she could still see the subtitles running, but the buzz of that reporter’s voice was gone. The ceiling was stained from their whatever the upstairs neighbors were doing, but it was a familiar kind of dirtiness.  


Joker was still in his room, to the left next to the bathroom. He had been in there for a few days now, and Harley was starting to get worried. She’d left a meal out yesterday, and though the sandwich had a bite eaten, it just sat sadly outside his room now. At least before he was still eating. Now it just seemed like Jay wanted to block the world out, would never leave his bed if he could.  


Maybe they could go out to dinner tonight. They would have to find someplace small, couldn’t risk anyone seeing them too closely, but it would help get Jay some fresh air at least. Though, he’d probably just turn her down again. Ivy was the only one who could really drag Joker out to do anything, he knows I’ll cave to his stupid whining and puppy-dog eyes.  


Harley rubbed a hand along her neck, trying to soothe the ache there. She’d slept on the couch, hoping that Jay would come out and wake her if he felt like talking. He hadn’t though, and all she was left with was a shitty night’s sleep. She remembered when Joker and her would just stare at the ceiling and laugh about what the apartment above could be doing. The memory felt stale now, a sting of pain in the new environment. Letting her eyes close for a moment, she reminisced about the previous year. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

New Years in Gotham was a party, one of the few times the streets weren’t empty and eerie. Every alley was filled with partiers, people in brightly colored outfits drinking and singing with one another. Harley and Joker always took New Years off, decorated the apartment and put on music with their crappy stereo. They were sat on the fire exit, watching the swarms of people below as they stumbled around.  


The last month had been hard, with new criminals popping up left and right. A few of the news outlets had called it a “New Generation of Villains” and a few of the upstarts had taken it to heart. One had stood up one of the post offices, injuring nearly twenty citizens and killing two of the tellers at the stamp station. He had been shortly arrested, but that hadn’t stopped a whole new wave filling his place. It wasn’t like the stunts Jay or Ivy would pull; these new guys were focused on hurting as many people as possible, whether or not they were innocent.  


She knew what the public thought of her, of Joker too. They saw chaos and crime and didn’t want any explanation. Jay would claim he was exactly what the people called him, but she knew better than that too. They had come from the same side of town, were both fighting against the Gotham that had made them grow up too fast. It may have been chaotic, but Joker never wanted to hurt the citizens of Gotham, just the corruption that festered in those places of power.  


Joker was smoking next to her, letting his legs dangle over the street. He had seemed more depressed over the past week, but Harley didn’t have much to cheer him up with. A kid, he called himself ‘Destruction’ had walked into a hospital, a maternity ward and killed 4 expecting mothers.  


She remembered the footage when he was arrested.  


_“Gotham is full of filth and all you know it! The Joker set the stage for me, and I’m going to make Gotham clean again!”_  


Jay hadn’t left him room after he saw the news that day and had only come out to go to the bathroom since. New Years had drawn him out of his shell, but after he would be just as isolated as before.  


“Jay… I wanna make a toast.” She raised her plastic champagne glass to the sky, and shoved Joker when he didn’t do the same.  


He sighed and grabbed his glass, rolling his eyes as he lifted it up. “Yeah Harley, what do you wanna toast to… the new Gotham perhaps?”  


“God no, I’m toasting to a new year, and a better year than the last.” She clinked her glass and drank the last sip, but Jay just set his down.  


“Harley… you know I love the enthusiasm, but what could really get better in this place?” He gestured to the street below. “The police have cracked down harder since these new kids are lashing out, and only the lower side is suffering for it. And now I’m supposed to be a figurehead to them! They kill the people we want to save and tell them that I wanted it done. What the hell is going to get better with that?”  


Joker had pounded his hands with the last sentence, and his cigarette dropped into the wig of some partier below. Luckily, it didn’t flame. Harley stayed silent for a few moments, before responding to Joker’s rant.  


“Jay, I don’t know how it’ll be better, but I refuse to believe that we can’t try to help. If you want to sit and watch as this city falls even farther into shit, go ahead, but I’ll fight these new guys just like we’ve been fighting Gotham for years now. They can try to destroy our city, but they’ll have to kill me before they do.”  


Jay looked at her, eyes shining and so, so tired. She felt it too, the sagging weight from the past years building up. When they were younger, it had been so easy to think they could help Gotham, that once those in power weren’t corrupt, the situation would just fix itself. Now, they knew it wasn’t simple, but they were still trying. She had been labeled a maniac, and her dissertation on the effects of rehabilitation for criminals had been dismissed without thought. Joker became the monster under children’s beds, and she knew it was getting harder for him to bear that title.  


They weren’t naïve, and they weren’t foolish now, but they were working against every power in Gotham to make the city better. Harley wanted so badly to have the hope that she did when she was younger, but that exhaustion had made its mark.  


They had sat out the entire night after that, silently watching the sunrise together and only coming in when Ivy arrived the next afternoon.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The TV had turned to commercials now, as Harley opened her eyes. Four months had passed since New Years, but so far, the year was just getting worse. They had started keeping tabs on the newcomers in the beginning and had started to plan against what they heard on the streets. Destruction had broken out in February, and only a month later was planning to set off explosives under a newly opened children’s hospital. Harley had flooded the building with Joker gas to get an evacuation, but she hadn’t had time to stop the bombs from destroying everything. She had stopped the casualties, but the kids were now displaced into other facilities, which were only getting more crowded.  


After the "Joker Gas incident” the press seen it as a sign that Jay approved of Destruction’s plan, and he now spent all his time in his room. Even Batman was failing to combat every new disaster, since so many villains were now popping up. She had seen him while patrolling a few times, but it seemed their feud was on the back burner until the city settled down.  


Harley had been scanning the subtitles, only just gleaning the basics when the commercials ended. Though there was the intro for another news segment, no anchors came on, and the new screen caught Harley’s attention. She unmuted the TV, and sat up again so she could see properly.  


_“Billionaire Bruce Wayne is holding a fundraising event, raffling off a date with all proceeds going to the rebuilding of St. Anthony’s Children’s Hospital. Wayne has already donated several million to the process, and with the recent Twitter scandal theorizing that he could be Bisexual, the businessman seems to be taking advantage of the situation. Entry details are posted online through Wayne Enterprises’ website, with a direct link available through WayneDateRaffle.com. An exclusive interview with the publicist outlining the event will follow later this evening. Now back to the traffic—”  
_

Harley turned off the TV and quickly stood. A date with Bruce Wayne being raffled? She was far from interested, but she did know a certain someone who could use the socialization. With Ivy gone at that Botanist convention, Harley had been dying for some non-nefarious project as well, and just imagine the possibilities if Wayne Enterprises was on their side? Jay would finally get out of the apartment, and it would be a perfect first step to combating the new wave of criminals. After all, Wayne did have plenty of sway among the Gotham elite. It would give legal funding for the charity projects Joker had been wanting to support and provide an easy-in to the powerful side of Gotham!  


Harley jumped up and started to plan. She turned her gaze towards Jay’s room, and a smile crossed her features. It wasn’t the solution she was looking for, but it was a solution nonetheless.  


She was going to set up the Joker and Bruce Wayne.


	2. A little bit of bonding, a little bit of body mutilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley has put her plan into motion, the next step: Getting Jay ready! But more sinister things are happening in Gotham, coming from the heart itself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second update! I'm probably going to upload every week, maybe every other week, my schedule is a little bit hectic so things probably won't be scheduled. Also! There will be two comic pages to go with the next chapter, fully colored/completed! I have my own designs for the Joker/Batman/everybody else, and those will hopefully be done in the next week or so
> 
> There may be a few word changes in the next day or so, since I'm constantly editing, but I'm happy with this for now

_2 weeks later_  


Jay was warm, swaddled in several layers of blankets when the sun rose. His eyes had dark circles underneath, a product of staying awake the last few nights. A necessary evil though, the nightmares had gotten too intense and his sleep was fitful at best. Moving the coffee maker into his room had been a smart choice, and a few mugs now littered his desk and floor, stained brown from use. Sitting on the bedside table, the only one currently filled was a present Harley had gotten him during their grad school years, it was clear and shaped like a beaker, with markings in milliliters along the side.  


Compared to the others now scattered around the room, it was in pretty good condition. Some of the others had cracks and chips, but this mug was still perfectly intact. Jay had made sure of that, packaging the glass carefully with blanket wraps and newspaper on the few moves they had made. Otherwise, it sat above the other cups, right next to the one Joker had gotten Harley.  


(It was custom printed, it had a picture of Freud with the words “It’s just you, buddy” printed underneath)  


A pale hand slowly emerged from the cocoon of blankets and grasped the half-filled beaker mug gently. The hand pulled back into the blankets, but after a moment, it reluctantly returned the cup to the table. The blanket then flipped off dramatically, and Jay lay still for a moment.  


“Stupid mouths. Can’t drink laying down…” He closed his eyes, before slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position, and reaching for the beaker again. This time, he was able to take a long sip, and then pulled the drink close to his chest. It wasn’t hot anymore, was barely even warm, but the action felt comforting, and settled his body for a moment. Letting his muscles relax though, his arms fingers gained their slight shake again, and his foot started to jump. Jay had gone much longer spans without sleep before, but time was taking its toll, and his body couldn’t maintain the calm it had when he was younger.  


“Younger? I’m only 32, it’s not that old… fuck, I should get out of this room. Harley would hover is she knew I was talking to myself.” Joker muttered under his breath. In only a few months, Gotham’s new underbelly had turned Joker back into the 24-year-old he once was, a kid who wanted so badly to help, but could barely step outside.  


Jay had been staring out the window, his gaze slightly drooping, and the mug loosely held. When the door swung open, his head turned towards the noise and a few drops of coffee sloshed onto the bed as his body refocused. Harley was standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, and a wide smile on her face.  


“Well Jay, it’s time to get your butt in order. We’ve got a big project to do!” Harley was dressed already, and she walked quickly over to Jay’s bed, her shoes clacking on the wood with every step. Last night she’d been jumping around about how something was “finally ready” and he guessed this was probably related.  


“Harley, no. Whatever you’re thinking, no.”  


“Oh come on! It’s just a little shopping. I promise, no crime, no elaborate plans, just you and me, and a few high class businessmen paying for our spree.” Harley held up 4 platinum credit cards in her hand (probably snatched from some assholes harassing Sally from down the street) and waved them in front of Jay’s face.  


Jay pushed at her hand and flopped over onto the bed, throwing an arm over his face. “Harls, I couldn’t possibly go out like this! I’m woefully underprepared, the public would be aghast to see my appearance!” He kicked his legs up at the last word, but Harley just stared and put a hand on her hip.  


“If you honestly think you’re little Hollywood starlet act is gonna phase me, then I’d seriously be doubting whatever is left of your sanity. Now get up, we need to get going, a full day awaits!” Harley grabbed one of the legs in front of her and started to march out, dragging Joker behind her. He clawed for his blanket haven, but found no grip to the bed and was just left sliding along the floor, his comforter dragging alongside him.  
—————-  


Four hours.  


Four hours of trying on outfit after outfit, and piling them into bags after paying. Harley had technically made good on her promise, there wasn’t any “crime” or any “plans”, just several hundred shirt and pants combinations that had to be tested. Technically, their method of payment could be considered a crime, but it could barely be considered that.  


Harley had at least agreed not to push his boundaries too much, and had stuck to mostly pants, shirts, and jackets, despite the amount of skirts she insisted would look amazing on him. Jay was totally sure they would, and was tempted to give in, but the shopping trip seemed to be a lead into a bigger event, and whatever that was, he wanted to be as comfortable as possible.  


The suspicious circumstances were at the back of his mind, though, as Harley presented each piece.  


“Harley, I’m not wearing a hawaiian shirt. Not even if you paid me.” She’d brought out a shirt patterned with parrots and flowers, but the smile on her face away the joke.  


“Ten bucks just to try it on. Please!” She was close to giggling, the shirt scrunched in her hands  


“No. Pay as much as you want, that thing is never getting on my body.” Jay crossed his arms.  


Harley squinted her eyes for a moment, and then her smile grew wider. “I’ll make my Mom’s spaghetti recipe, from scratch, with a big batch so you have leftovers. And I won’t raid the fridge until at least two days afterwards. Clown’s Honor.” She mocked a girl scout salute.  


“Ugh, fine. But you wait three days!” Jay threw his arms up and stomped over to Harley, grabbing the shirt and marching into the dressing room.  


The whole day continued like that, Harley determined to improve Joker’s mood, by whatever means possible. Jay was striding tall by the time they walked out, a far cry from the hunched position he had entered in.  


Bags in hand, Harley led them back to the subway, chatting and laughing on the train for the few stops they had to ride. They got off at Railwald street, only a block from their apartment, and pressed side by side as they walked back.  


When they finally got up their stairs, Harley turned to Jay.  


“Jay… I hope you know how happy you seemed today. I’m really glad we went out.”  


She pushed the door open, and Jay followed her, looking at the floor for a moment before responding.  


“Harles, you’re my best friend, you know that. Thank you, for today.” He dropped the bags on his couch and walked into his room, slowly closing the door behind him.  


Well, she had the date, the clothes, and Jay was more open than he had been in months. Harley had a Skype call with Ivy set up tonight, and today had gone perfectly. She would make a simple dinner, listen to Ivy until she fell asleep, and tomorrow everything would be ready.  


Harley dropped her bags and pumped her hands in the air. Finally, they would get their better year.  
———-  


A man stood, backlit by a laptop, which had several wires trailing out the side and around the room. Where they ended, an armchair sat, outfitted with cuffs on the armrests and against the bottom. Currently, there was someone sitting, strapped into the chair with leather binds over their shoulders and torso that ran around the seat several times. They weren’t struggling, a dose of morphine several hours previous made sure of that; and their face was covered by a blindfold and gag, both made from the dirty white fabric of operation smocks.  


The man standing by the computer walked forward, and leaned over the person in the chair. He stuck a finger under some of the bindings, tugging and testing their strength, before standing tall once again. He turned and walked into one of the dark corners, returning moments later with a small wheeling table, which wobbled along as it rolled, one wheel squeaking sharply.  


The high noise seemed to wake the person in the chair, their hands tugging instinctively at the cuffs for a moment, but it was beyond futile. Still, they lifted their head, shaking it in some attempt to remove the blinds. The man stood, watching for a moment, before he grabbed another leather belt from the table, and started to approach the chair.  


Hearing the clicks of his heels, the person’s head shot over to follow the sound, and they tried to speak, but were muffled almost to silence. When the clicking stopped, they waved their head around frantically, hoping to see where the sound had gone, but the man simply forced their head back down and started to wrap the leather across their forehead. The man knew the current bindings would hold his patient well enough, but it was better to be safe than sorry.  


“Shhhh… If you keep still, this will only take a moment.” Securing the belt, the man picked a small syringe from the wheeled table, and tapped the glass gently. The muffled sounds from the person in the chair became louder, and they were tugging at the metal cuffs around their wrists and ankles as hard as possible. Nothing yielded though, and the man placed a firm hand on the other person’s upper arm.  


“Just a second now… You don’t want to hurt yourself do you?” His grip was strong, clutching at the flesh, and in a flash, the man inserted the small needle into the upper arm and pushed slowly on the plunger. The struggling from the person died down, and their limbs went limp in only a few seconds. Removing the needle, the man stepped back, and watched carefully.  


Everything was calm for a few instants, then the body started to fidget. The man’s eyes narrowed, and his gaze looked carefully at the squirming fingers and toes. All at once, the little spasms grew, and the body was convulsing, pulling harshly against the bindings with every move. The metal around his wrists creaked, but did not break, for it had withstood far worse. A trail of spittle and foam has started to gather around the gag, wetting the fabric making a mouth-sized patch a dark grey brown. Aside from the sounds of movement, there were only soft choking gasps, muted and barely audible.  


For half a minute the seizure continued, cracks in the leather forming, but the body failing to tear out of its binds. The man stood silently beside the event, seemingly waiting for something to happen. Slowly, the tugs weakened, and within a minute the body was still once again. The man sighed, and walked over to the computer, and picked up a small journal that was laying next to the keyboard.  


“Progress, progress, progress… Better than the last but still not ideal.” He muttered under his breath as he scrawled in the book, finishing with a flourish and snapping the pages shut. The man, while he had been carefully neutral for the last few minutes, was now scowling deeply, dark lines breaking his face, lit starkly by the laptop.  


A soft knock echoed through the room, and the man stalked to the left side of the room, breathing deeply before opening the door. He had a calm smile and was carefully blocking the view with his body, though the nurse who knocked was far from interested.  


“Doctor, there’s a disturbance in cell block eight, you’re required at once.” The woman spoke softly, and her gaze remained firmly on the floor. As soon as the message was given, she turned heel and started to walk quickly away, clacking her heels against the linoleum with every step she took.  


Stepping fully into the hallway, the doctor shut the door as he left, turning swiftly and locking the handle with a small key from his pocket. Smoothing his lapels, and closing his eyes for a moment, the neutral look returned to his face, along with a steely gaze once his eyes reopened. Starting in the opposite direction from where the nurse had gone, he walked quickly away, turning a corner in only seconds.  


From where he had stood, a small brass plaque was revealed, polished to perfection and placed exactly. It read as such:  


Dr. Allen Whyte  
Director and Head Psychiatrist of Arkham Asylum


	3. what if we kissed,,, and we were set up by my lesbian roommate,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet cute!! finally, the awkward "oh shit he's hot" moments ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang I didn't stick to a schedule at all.
> 
> BUT! There are two comic pages with this! Also, there's a cover with the two pages. I changed the dialogue a little bit, and the chapter title is different, but it's pretty much what my vision for their meeting would be.
> 
> I'm already halfway through chapter 4, so it should be up in a little while. Hopefully, it will be finished before finals so I can post it then, but it might come out near Christmas since I have lots of presentations and tests until then. There might be an update with some edits for this chapter also
> 
> thank you for reading!

Jay had fallen asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Harley kept him active all day, and denied any drinks but water, so he was beyond ready for some recharging. As soon as his eyes shut though, they seemed to open to the morning sun, shining through his blinds, which Harley must have raised.  


For the first time in months, he couldn’t remember any dreams or nightmares, and felt oddly refreshed from a peaceful night. Jay basked in the sunlight for a moment, but just as he was considering retreating back into that sweet dreamless space, his door was opened and Harley walked in just like yesterday morning.  


“Ughhh… Harley I went out with you yesterday, I fulfilled my social quota and I’m not going the extra mile this week.” Jay shoved his face back into his pillow, hoping that Harley would just leave and let him be. His hopes were fleeting though.  


“Jay, we may have gone shopping yesterday, but now it’s time to put those nice new clothes to good use.” And down dropped the other shoe. Yesterday had been wonderful, but Harley always had a motivation. Jay was tempted to cling to his pillow, sink even deeper into the mattress, and avoid whatever engagement Harley had planned, but ultimately he knew it would just prolong the torture.  


So, turning over and tumbling out of bed, Jay allowed Harley to slowly maneuver him into a sitting position, before dragging several bags from the living room next to his bed. Running back out the door for a second, Harley returned with a fresh cup of coffee that she placed on the bedside table, before setting to work digging through their purchases.  
The next few minutes were silent except for the rustling of fabric, and Jay sipping his coffee intermittently. Finally, Harley picked a few items out of the various garments strewn about, and presented them to Jay while smiling brightly.  


“Okay! Get dressed quickly, we’ve got some extra time but I don’t want to press it.” She laid the clothes neatly on the covers, before retreating quickly and shutting the door quietly behind her.  


Looking at the clothes, Jay wasn’t very optimistic, but the outfit she chose was cozy and comfortable at least. A patterned button up shirt and colored jeans, with a sweater she had pulled out of his closet. It was simple and functional, and that meant whatever Harley had planned, she was trying her hardest to keep his mood optimistic.  


It was too late to back out now though, despite however much he dreaded whatever was coming. Jay dressed quickly and finished his coffee, and when Harley came back in ten minutes later, he was ready to go. Only just remembering to grab his glasses on the way out, they were gone.  
———  


Bruce was waiting in the restaurant, pacing and wringing his hands. Personally, he’d tried to vote against this charity option, but Barbara had asked him personally to do it, and he couldn’t say no. Either way, that didn’t mean he wasn’t allowed to be a nervous wreck, walking back and forth across the empty restaurant.  


That was one thing they had conceded to, a nice lunch with nobody else he had to interact with. Glancing at the clock, it was 11:15, and just on time, the door chimed. Barbara Gordon walked in, her shoulders shrugging once inside.  


“It’s cold enough to freeze hell out there Bruce, did you make a deal to try to put this whole thing off?” Tossing her coat on one of the empty chairs, she dusted her pants and flopped down into it, crossing her legs smoothly.  


“Well, Barbie, maybe the universe is just sending a sign! Telling me to throw any potential relationship in the trash and just stay at home.” He stopped for a moment in his pacing, turning on his heels to face Barbara. “Can’t you at least tell me who it is? I need to mentally prepare.”  


“We made a deal Bruce. Complete surprise, complete date, and I won’t bother you about relationship stuff for a full 2 years. 2 whole years Bruce! I’m sacrificing all of my nagging material, so stop pacing and sit down. If you have to, think of all the kids in Gotham you’re helping. I’m sure Patricia Morrowly wouldn’t have donated half as much money without this kind of incentive,” Barbara picked at a nail, and lowered her hand before sighing. Fixing her gaze with his, she spoke in a softer tone. “All you need to do is survive one measly human interaction, you can do this, okay?”  


Bruce leaned against the bar, and smiled softly at her words. “Great encouragement, Barb,” She rolled her eyes at his tone, “You would’ve never let me meddle this much in your love life.” He grinned, and crossed his arms, “Actually, you would’ve put me in jail before I could even mention it.”  


Barbara stood up, and walked over to Bruce, placing a hand on his lapels and smoothing them down. Then, she lifted her hand and pinched at his cheek, “Well Brucey, that’s what you get for being the younger one. I just have the big kid privileges.” Bruce batted at her hand and laughed at the comment, while Barbara giggled along.  
———  


Harley wouldn’t bend to any of his questions, keeping mum on their destination the whole way there. She just dragged him along during their train changes, and when they finally emerged onto the street, she walked swiftly ahead.  


“Harley, come on, you can’t just not tell me what’s happening! What if you die! What if you die and I don’t even know where to go, what would happen then?” Jay pushed against the crowd of people to keep up with Harley’s pace, apologizing to every person he bumped into. As he finished his question, Harley seemed to slow down, and for a moment it seemed she would actually answer him.  


However, she just tugged his arm to the left and into an enclave— the opening to a restaurant if the sign was correct. She then licked at a finger and dabbed quickly at his face, touching up places and fixing his hair. She even adjusted his glasses, which was just too much.  


“Pbhht! Harley, I’m not a kid!” He forced one of her hands down, and gave a harsh glare. Reaching a hand up, he purposefully wiggled his glasses, fitting them back comfortably and undoing Harley’s work.  


“Yeah right, Jay. If it’s the last thing I do, I’m making sure this whole thing goes perfectly. Remember, be polite and actually interact! This might be the first person you’ve interacted with in months besides me, but you are not going to forget all of your manners! And—-”  


“Wait! What is going on? Harley, why are you talking about manners?” Jay raised a hand up to try to stop Harley’s rant.  


“You’re going to do great! Jay, just be yourself and this will be amazing, now get in there!” She high fived the hand that Jay had raised and spun him around to face the door. With a firm shove, he was inside the restaurant, shuffling forward as he tried to regain his balance.  


The carpet was crumpled from his entrance though, and as his foot caught on one of the folds, he started to fall face first towards the floor.  
———  


They sat in silence for a few minutes, Bruce sipping at a water from one of the tables, before the bell over the door rang again. Bruce stood, and turned to face whoever he would have to suffer through the next hour or so with, but seeing the figure start to fall, instinct kicked in.  


He rushed over and grabbed the person by the waist, stopping their descent and catching them in a dip. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Barbara stand as well, but his face was totally entranced on the person who he’d caught.  
———  


Jay was prepared for a face full of dirty carpet, and a headache to match, but it didn’t come. Instead, when Jay reluctantly opened his eyes, a face was above his, one of a man having stopped his fall. For a few moments, all he could do was stare, the man above him had silky black hair and brown eyes, and was honestly gorgeous. Enough to cause Jay to leave his mouth hanging open, completely stunned at the events that had happened. Hands gripped in expensive suit fabric, Jay relied totally on the man’s strength to hold him. He could feel the firm biceps underneath the sleeves, and without his brain monitoring such thoughts Jay was captivated with those muscles. Once his brain kicked in again though, there was only a moment before a very important realization came to mind: The man who had caught him was Bruce Wayne.  


Billionaire Bruce Wayne. Owner of Wayne Industries. One of the many elite that Jay and Harley had been striving to fight for years. What the fuck was going on?  
——---  


Bruce had caught the man, and stood shock still for a few moments. The guy who’d walked in was pretty-- beautiful honestly. His glasses were slightly eskew, tilted a little to the right, but it just came off as adorable. His dark brown eyes were staring straight against Bruce’s, and that gaze was captivating. He was probably only an inch or two shorter than Bruce, but their current position made him seem so much shorter. Bruce could see some strands of hair, but they were a dull grey brown— of course this would be the one day not having his color blind lenses would matter.  


All those thoughts were secondary though, he was caught in the moment, locked eyes with the stranger than had stumbled— literally, into Bruce’s life. The moment stretched on, more peaceful than any of the previous anxious hours, and Bruce never wanted it to end. He broke the trance though, shaking his head and straightening up. He pulled the man with him, but he pulled harder than intended and they ended up chest to chest. Almost nose to nose. The blush that had already been forming was now probably beet red, and Bruce was sure that Barbara had videoed the whole thing just to play back later.  


“Ahem, sorry about that, I didn’t— well I did… Are you okay?” Bruce stepped away and brought a hand up to the back of his neck, and pressed the fingers in one by one— the nervousness that seemed to have left him now returned tenfold.  


“Y-Yes! Yeah, I’m fine. Oh— Thank you! I would’ve broken my nose there… uhm, yeah?” The man stared for a few moments, before sticking a hand out towards Bruce, “I’m Jack— Jay, that’s what everyone calls me really, though.”  


Taking the hand offered, Bruce responded, “Bruce… Wayne! Bruce Wayne, pleased to meet you.” The man--Jay, smiled a little at the introduction, and nodded before letting his hand fall back. “Anyways! The whole restaurant is cleared, we’ve got a while to eat, do you want to sit down?”

AND NOW THE COMIC!  
  



	4. "Finally, Jay seemed to understand the term DILF."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date! Awkward conversations! More oh shit he's hot moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a writing schedule? never met her!  
anyways I'm back in school so I should be writing more regularly again, and chapter five is already started
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Jay couldn’t believe this, what was Harley thinking?! Of course he’d heard about the stupid raffle, it was everywhere in the news, but it wasn’t something he’d taken into consideration. But of course Harley had. She had insider knowledge, like the stupid crush Jay had had on Bruce when he was 22, but she had promised never to bring it up again! All these thoughts were trapped in his head the moment that Bruce gestured to the set table though, and rationale flew out the window.  


Instead of finding Harley and making her explain whatever was going on, he walked towards the table, Bruce following behind, and sat down when Bruce pulled out a chair. The blush on Bruce’s cheeks had only just started to fade, his high cheekbones were still stained with pink. His dark hair was tousled, but still swept out of his face, and there was a hint of stubble along his jaw. The pictures and videos didn’t do Bruce justice, he was burning hot, and Jay fought the urge to just sit and stare.  


_Whatever Harley has planned… at least I get to enjoy this!  
_

Bruce sat opposite Jay, and only moments after a woman approached. Her face was kind, but her posture screamed power, and Jay tensed up. He fought down his reaction, but he knew the face too well to stay completely still:  


Barbara Gordon.  


“Hi Jay-- it is Jay right?” She was grinning, and it seemed like she hadn’t recognized him. Harley always said he looked completely different with his glasses, and for that he was thanking every god he could remember the name of.  


“Yeah…” Jay couldn’t stop the nervous tapping of his foot, which by some small miracle was dampened by the carpet underfoot. He tensed, and was ready to bolt just in case she noticed anything.  


“Well, I’m Barbara. I’ll be supervising the date, just call if you need me. Don’t worry, I’m going to be in the back of the restaurant, but I can hear you easily, so don’t hesitate to shout.” Barbara was smiling broadly, a far cry from the serious persona he saw on reports. Jay could hardly believe they were the same person. Before he could think harder though, she turned and walked away, leaving them alone in the restaurant.  


Now seated, and with only Bruce for company, Jay was struck by the awkwardness of it all. It had been at least four or five years since he’d last been on a date, and that was in a cramped coffee shop, the anxious energy of conversation lulled by the hum of other people. Now, there was just a soft silence, settling thick between the two men, waiting for one to make the first step through. Bruce took the plunge.  


“So.. what do you do for work?”  


_Don’t say crime. Don’t say crime. Don’t say--  
_

“C-Chemistry! I’m doing independent research right now.” _Well_, Jay though, _hacking bank accounts and synthesizing explosives is close enough to research._ “I was working in an experimental research lab, but the company that funded us had budget cuts, so now I’m just continuing that work on my own.” Jay rushed through his answer, it was all technically true, but the timeline was almost 10 years off.  


“Wow… I never had the head for sciences, I barely passed physics, if you can believe that.” Bruce scratched at his neck and blushed at the admission.  


“What? Billionaire Bruce Wayne having failed at a single thing? I can’t believe it!” Jay gave his best mock gasp before bursting into giggles, which Bruce quickly joined in. The laughing seemed to set things right, and the conversation started flowing easily. While Jay munched on the garlic bread course (“It’s called _bruschetta._” Bruce insisted) the other man shared all the funny stories he could recall.  


_God, he’s so hot when he laughs. _Jay was completely charmed, despite whatever rational thought told him to be careful. With the pseudo-dip earlier, and Bruce’s dazzling smile, he felt like a teen again, jelly-legged and starry-eyed. It certainly didn’t help that half the stories seemed to involve Robin, Bruce’s son, and screamed _Sweet Devoted Dad!_ In every detail.  


Finally, Jay seemed to understand the term DILF.  


Over the main dish, a spicy sausage pasta dish with a name too complicated to possibly pronounce (even though Bruce seemed to say it perfectly), Jay started to share his own few anecdotes, still reserved, but easily getting lost in the ease of talking.  


“My roommate-- Harley, she insisted that I give the kid a passing grade, if only for the fact that he did his entire his entire final lab on the effects of weed on how much you enjoy snack foods. I mean, the kid had guts I had to give him that.” Jay remembered his grad school days as mostly happy, and was glad to share the stories with someone other than Harley.  


“Seriously?! If I had even tried something like that, Barbara would have snitched on me so quickly to Alfred and I’d have to face his disappointed glare,” Bruce choked on his water, and beat his chest a few times before his hoarse laugh was fully audible.  


“Alfred?” Jay was curious, he knew Barbara’s friendship with the other man, there were plenty of paparazzi photos of them in college (after all, the daughter of the police chief and Gotham’s Golden Boy were perfect for tabloids), but he couldn’t help wanting to know more about Bruce’s life.  


“My butler-- well, he’s more of a parent to me. Practically raised me after everything… but that’s not important,” Bruce’s smile dropped a bit, eyes seeming far away for only a moment. He shook his head, and refocused on the conversation. “Hey, what did the kid’s conclusion end up being?”  


All too soon, the dessert course was coming out, a simple chocolate torte with fresh berries. The rest of the food had been delicious, but Jay had barely noticed with his gaze focused on Bruce.  


With the last course though, Bruce stopped the story he was telling, (Robin’s first parent-teacher conference, and the horrible mothers who had taken his appearance as some sign to flirt as much as they could) to slice a small portion off with his fork, popping the bite in his mouth and letting his eyes close as he savored the taste.  


“Mmm, this is my favorite thing here. It’s beyond delicious,” Meeting Jay’s eyes, he motioned his fork to Jay’s plate. “Take a bite, trust me it will blow you _away._”  


Jay just barely resisted the urge to giggle like a fourteen-year old and quickly scooped a chunk into his mouth.  


“Oh. My. God.” He couldn’t stop the moan (and subsequent blush) that came out, too enthralled by the amazing chocolate pastry.  


“I know, right.” Bruce chuckled at his reaction, and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably while trying desperately to get more torte in their mouth. When the last laughs died out, they were left in a comfortable silence, a far cry from how the meal had started. Eyes locked, the moment was strangely tender, and neither wanted it to end.  


A sharp cough broke the spell though, and Barbara was standing next to the table again, grinning like a cat. Her eyes were flicking between the two of them, and she seemed a hair away from squealing.  


“Well it looks like this went perfectly! I’m so sorry Jay, but I did agree to have Bruce back in his office for a meeting--”  


“Shit! _Shoot._ Barb, I completely forgot about that meeting, I need to be there,” Bruce pushed his chair out, and grabbed his jacket, turning to look fondly at Jay. “Thank you, I’m sorry but I really can’t be late or I’ll be in so much trouble.” Despite the panic, the corners of his mouth were still upturned, and as he stumbled to think of the proper good-bye, Jay’s own smile just grew. Bruce stuck a hand out, which Jay took, shaking it firmly. Before letting go though, Bruce made the split-second decision to raise Jay’s hand to his mouth, and place a delicate kiss to one knuckle.  


Jay’s mouth dropped at that, and he turned tomato red, thankfully saved from seeing Bruce’s reaction as the other man rushed out the door, with Barbara just looking frazzled at the hasty departure.  


“Uhh.. I--”  


“Jay, thank you so much for this! I really hope you enjoyed everything” Barbara grabbed his hand in a firm grip (not the one that Bruce had kissed, _that_ one was cradled against his chest) and shook it quickly before following Bruce out, leaving him alone in the empty restaurant, still shocked, slightly off-kilter, and completely smitten with Bruce Wayne.  


Jay let the breath he had been holding out in an overly dramatic sigh.  


“Well.. Fuck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: Robin is Dick Grayson in this universe, but his name is Richard Grayson Wayne, and he chose the nickname Robin bc who in their right mind wants to be called Dick  
(he's not a crimefighter btw, though I may play with that concept later)


	5. Fuck Bruce is a disney princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barb confronts Bruce being a baby about emotional involvement, and the actual plot finally progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually uploading at a consistent time how  
anyways this was such a fun chapter to write and now I get to get into the action plot! im so EXCITED

_ Jesus Christ what was I thinking! _ Bruce was hurrying down the sidewalk towards the garage, ignoring Barb’s increasingly loud calls from behind him. _ Just when everything was going so well, I _ kissed _ his _ hand_?! God, Barbara is probably laughing her ass off. Since when is my panic instinct to become a fucking Disney princess? _

There was a tug at his sleeve, and Bruce was spun harshly and came face to face with Barb’s confused glare. 

“Bruce _ Batya _ Wayne,” He cringed at the use of his middle name. “What the hell was that! I don’t give a rat’s ass if the goddamn Mayor is at this meeting, you know damn well that he could wait five minutes!” Barbara was waving her hands and people were turning their heads at the commotion. Bruce tried to tug her forward towards the garage and some privacy but she stood her ground.

“Barb, people are _ looking_. We can talk _ later_, I need to get going. _ Please_!” Bruce talked through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice down and unheard by the bystanders. With Barbara’s confused and angry expression though, he realized that she probably wasn’t going to do the same. She seemed to sense his panic though, and looked around scanning the crowd that had gathered. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed his arm in a harsh grip and propelled them through the crowd and towards the garage. Ignoring the clicks of flashes behind them, both figures were soon alone, standing next to Bruce’s car. When Bruce tried to make a grab for the handle though, Barb slapped at his hand, and crossed her arms before staring intently.

“Are you going to tell me what is going on? Or am I going to have to guess until your awful ability to lie proves me right?” Eyebrows raised, shoulders squared, there was no mistaking the stubbornness in her posture.

Taking a deep breath, Bruce ignored her comment about lying, and tried to think of an answer that would satisfy her.

“I… I just, with Robin and everything-- and the new crime coming up! It’s not the right- time.” His tone was nonchalant, and he knew it gave him away.

“Bruce, look, we’ve been friends for years, okay? I know that you care about this city, I know that you care about your son, but I also know that you need somebody else in your life! You can let yourself be happy, the world isn’t going to hate you for that…” Barara’s stance had relaxed, and her voice calmed into a soothing tone. Bruce knew she was right, knew that he couldn’t keep shutting people out, but he didn’t know how to change it anymore. It had been years since he’d been able to relax with someone like he had with Jay, and it scared him, made him run away and lose that chance.

“I don’t want to ruin how things are now.” He mumbled.

“You won’t, trust me.” Barb embraced her friend, and held on tight for a moment, before leaning back and looking Bruce in the eyes. “You get going to your meeting, okay? Whatever you think is messed up, it’s not. I saw Jay’s face after you pulled that whole move, and I can tell he is _ just _ as smitten as you are. So let me help you, please?”

Bruce nodded, he didn’t think he could speak without his voice cracking, and smiled wearily. Letting him go, Barb opened the door for Bruce, and he slid in the seat, taking a few breaths and readying himself for the meeting to come.

——---

After the date, Jay had gone home in a daze, still reeling from the experience. Seeing his dopey look, Harley immediately jumped with question after question, not even letting him get through the door first. He tried to dismiss as many questions as possible, and eventually got to his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Staring out the window, Jay made a decision.

Swinging his door outwards, Harley looked up from where she was sitting.

“Harley, let’s patrol tonight.”

——---

A few hours later, the sun was setting, and Jay was finishing suiting up. Carefully concealed pockets held small knives and throwing cards, while others had secured pouches of chemicals with various reactions.

Harley was in the bathroom, finishing her makeup and checking her own outfit for any visible weapons. He had finished his own makeup earlier, and all that was left was to lock up the apartment and head out. Luckily, the early spring air was only slightly chilly, and Jay could leave his heavy cloak behind. 

Standing up and walking to the door, he took a final survey of the living room, and felt satisfied with the state of things. Harley emerged from the bathroom, and quickly trotted over, looping their arms together and bracing for the outside world. Tonight would be their first patrol in a few months, and hopefully things would go smoothly. Whispers had been going around about someone called “White Knight” planning something, but Jay wasn’t too worried, as there was nothing definitive yet.

Arm in arm, they set out from their apartment, heading west for a few blocks before stopping. Looking around, Jay made sure no one was watching before jumping on a dumpster and then vaulting to a fire escape on the opposite building. Hauling himself up, he crouched on the low roof and helped pull Harley up. Dusting off their outfits, they talked in hushed voices.

“Jay, you take East Harbor tonight, I’ll take Silverville and we recall at the apartment at six. Got it?” Harley usually loved to emote and embellish her conversation, but now she was straightforward and serious. 

“Silverville? The cops will be piled over there for the casinos, what are you gonna do?” Jay responded.

“Make sure all those cops don’t look the other way.” Harley nodded then climbed back down and quickly crossed the street, vanishing into the darkness. Jay knew she would be safe, but it always filled him with worry to split their little duo.

Finding a few ledges for footholds, Jay quickly gained ground maneuvering through fire escape and high-rise balconies, keeping a close eye on the street below him. For the first few hours, he worked his way East, crossing alleys and backstreets with large jumps, and walking along the rooftops of apartment buildings. 

Coming to a stop, Jay stood on a four-story and looked out across the harbor. Usually, the bay was teeming with criminal life, various thieves and drug dealers knowing that the cops tended to stay away. Tonight though, the water was eerily quiet. He was overlooking one of the hot spots of the Gotham underworld, and yet not a single soul was present.

The situation was wrong. Jay could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and whipped his head around, searching for the eyes he had felt. Not a soul was there though, and his gaze came to rest on the bright lights of Mercy Hospital a few miles away. 

Deciding that the bay was a lost cause (and honestly, far too creepy) Jay headed to the hospital. He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, something pushing him to Mercy, and he followed it curiously.

It took a half hour, but Jay finally found himself facing one side of the institution, sitting on the building opposite and watching the windows for anything suspicious. Nothing had happened, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave, so he just sat and waited.

It was nearing 2 am, and Jay was ready to give up and head elsewhere when he saw it, a figure dashed through several windows before pausing. Peering towards him, Jay almost fell back when the person turned their head and looked directly at him. By the time Jay was refocused, the silhouette had disappeared.

Confused for a few seconds, Jay suddenly heard the distant sounds of crashing and was on his feet, searching for the origin. Before he could see anything though, the bright atmosphere dropped as the lights of the hospital went out in a wave, plunging the area into darkness. 

Jay was tempted to panic, but kept his composure and ignored the growing feeling of dread. In the few moments of dark, there was the sound of fighting and a few screams, before something white blinded Jay’s vision. Blinking rapidly, he could see that the hospital lights hadn’t come on, but four bright projections were now lighting the sides of the building. 

Distant sirens started to sound, but Jay ignored them, looking carefully at the new symbol. It was like a shield, or a coat of arms, with a large white cross on the inside. Confused by the noise and lights, Jay forgot his footing and shifted forward, trying to make out any possible details on the crest, and panicked as his foot found nothing.

Falling forward, Jay had a sickening look of the ground below him before he screwed his eyes tightly shut and prepared for the inevitable. Just as his other foot started to slip though, a strong hand wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled away from the edge. The unexpected momentum made him stumble though, and he twisted to try to grab at his savior, finding himself in a strangely familiar situation.

Cradled in the other person’s arms, Jay took in the dark outfit and tall stature, finally letting his eyes settle on the familiar mask. A harsh glare met his, and he realized the arms he was dipped in were none other than those of his rival. Batman.

Despite everything, all Jay could think was:

_ Again?! _ ** _Seriously!_ **


	6. 🎵every step you take, ill be watching you🎵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce patrols and witnesses the incident at the hospital. Jay recovers in the aftermath of being dipped for a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ur comments are so sweet and they motivate me so much aaaaaaa!! I'll try to respond to them this week, I just have been super swamped before this  
This universe has expanded so much since I originally thought of it, and now I've even gots ideas for a sequel
> 
> I've written half of chapter 7, and it should be ready in a week or maybe a bit longer! The action is picking up, and I've finalized my plan for the plot, so chapters should be more consistent now.
> 
> bonus: the next chapter is called "Ur my dad, boogie woogie woogie" and its fun

_ East Harbor is never this quiet. _ Bruce thought. He was patrolling as usual, and had chosen to stick close to the Harbor. There had been whispers of something happening soon, and it always paid to be prepared. From his perch, Bruce could see the whole bay ahead of him, the lingering scent of stale urine and the tang of salt hung in the air. A few street lights lit the dock, illuminating a grimy bench and sidewalk that passed by the water. 

It was nearing midnight when it finally paid off. From the shadows, someone came to stand on a building slightly lower than him, lit dimly by the street lights below. He recognized the silhouette easily: Joker.

Watching carefully, Bruce waited for his moment to move, tensing in preparation for the fight that was sure to come. Strangely though, the Joker made no moves, just stared out into the water and stood still.  _ Surely, all the talk has to be about some plan the Joker has concocted?  _ Bruce was wary of the situation, despite the lack of malicious activity from his enemy. 

Bruce only had a split second to recognize the tensing shoulders and duck behind a wall, hiding himself and the Joker whipped around.  _ What is he doing? Joker only ever shows up when he wants, so what is he waiting for? _

Peering around the corner, Bruce held his breath as he saw the other man slowly shift his gaze, eyes turning towards Mercy Hospital.  _ Huh. Maybe this is just a stop in his journey. _ Staying low to the ground, Bruce tailed behind as the Joker started to work inland, keeping carefully out of sight and making sure his steps were soft.  _ I could stop him now, but what if something is happening at the hospital? I need to know what’s going on.  _

Determined, Bruce followed his mark, eventually ending up around a corner from a building facing one side of the hospital. Something in his gut told him the whole situation was off, and attacking might make things worse. So, hidden and waiting, Bruce watched as the Joker sat on the ledge, and stayed seated. 

Time passed, maybe an hour or two before anything changed. Bruce was confused and curious as to this new behavior, sure he had seen the Joker on patrol, but it was almost always in response to his plans, never really just out of the blue. It had been a good while since he’d run into any of Joker’s schemes as well, so after the absence this just seemed uncharacteristic.

In a moment, Joker’s body language went from lax to engaged, and Bruce trailed his gaze to the window and the figure shadowed there. He saw as the figure turned and shocked Joker, then sprinted off out of sight, before crashing noises and yells started to echo. Joker jumped to his feet and Bruce mirrored the movement, prepared for whatever new plot the clown had devised.  _ Maybe the person in the window was a signal, and maybe Joker is waiting for his moment. _

Ready to come into sight, Bruce was shocked when the light suddenly vanished. In the dark, he was quick to turn on the night-vision in his cowl, and could see the figure of his opponent looking around for the source of the now growing noise, and the power outage. He seemed just as confused as Bruce, curiously enough.  _ Could Joker’s plan have gone wrong? Someone on the inside decided to change it up?  _ Bruce considered.

In the cover of darkness, he stalked out, standing a few feet behind the Joker, who hadn’t noticed him yet. He was about to grab and immobilize the other man when a brightness overtook his vision, and he frantically shut his eyes and fumbled to turn night vision off. Coming back, he saw the four sides of the hospital now illuminated with projected images, though they weren’t what he expected. Instead of any kind of symbol from the joker, the clean white mark looked like nothing familiar. It looked almost like a shield, albeit a simplified one. It had a thick white outline, with two thinner lines perpendicular to each other on the inside, forming a cross. 

Bruce forced his gaze away from the new mark and back onto the man in front of him. He tensed, ready to jump out and apprehend Joker, waiting for just the right moment. Joker was peering at the hospital, leaning farther and farther forward. The other man seemed to be just as interested in the new symbol, oblivious to the world around him. Bruce only just registered as the Joker took a step forward, and seeing the man stumble and start to fall, his reflexes kicked in.

Bruce lunged forward and wrapped an arm around Joker’s waist, tugging him back from the edge and into safety. Surprised, the man lurched back and turned in his grab, grabbing at his cape and bringing them face to face in a low dip.  _ Fate, if this is some kind of joke, it’s an awful one.  _ Bruce wondered,  _ I mean, two people to catch, two people to dip, what is this? _

He saw the flashes of emotion as the Joker understood who had caught him, and in a moment he was twisting out of the grip, tucking his legs up and kicking at Bruce’s chest to push him away. Bruce’s stance faltered for a moment, but he remained standing, and held onto a wrist as his opponent tried to put distance between the two. In the background, sirens were wailing, and the commotion in the hospital was growing. Twisting the wrist in his grip, he pulled Joker’s arm behind his back and forced him to his knees.

“What did you do?” Bruce whispered gruffly. Inside, he was on the edge of panic.  _ I don’t have time for this! Who knows what’s going on in the hospital… _

“I didn’t  _ do _ anything! I’m as confused as you are.” Joker grit his teeth and before Bruce had the chance to grab his other hand, it was shoved into a pocket, triggering a small clink. Suddenly, the air was flooded with smoke and Joker managed to slip out of Bruce’s grasp. Turning on heat vision, he searched around for the escaped opponent, but only caught the slight flash of heat jumping across to another building.

Grunting and dragging a hand over his face, Bruce decided to let Joker go for tonight, and instead focus on the hospital fiasco. Even the best liar couldn’t fake the confusion in Joker’s voice, and for whatever reason, Bruce believed that he hadn’t been responsible for this. 

Turning towards the hospital, Bruce was ready to head down and see what was going on, but seeing the flashing red and blue lights below him, he was already too late. The corridors would be swarming with police, and there was little he could do with the Batsuit so recognizable. Tapping the comm to activate it, Bruce called Alfred.

“Alfred, send the Batmobile towards East Harbor. And get the news feeds ready for when I get back. Over and Out.” 

——---

Jay ran and jumped, not stopping or even thinking about where he was headed, just determined to put as much distance between himself and that whole  _ incident _ . His mind was reeling, thoughts rushing past and questions racing around.

_ How was I caught unaware?! God, I need to be more on my game, that was almost a trip to Arkham… Why was Batsy even there? What happened in the hospital? Who’s behind that symbol? _

Jay was only broken out of his panic by a honking horn, just barely making it back to the sidewalk before a taxi blared past. Finally pausing to catch his breath, Jay took in his surroundings:  _ Oak Street and Prospect Avenue, bodega on the opposite side... where the hell am I? _

The adrenaline and exhaustion of the night were catching up to him, and plopping down on a nearby bench, Jay dug a small flip-phone out of an inside pocket of his suit jacket and dialed the one number he knew by heart.

“Jay, why are you calling this early? Did something go wrong on patrol?” Harley’s picked up quick, and her voice relaxed Jay enough to let out a few deep breaths. Regaining his composure, he responded. 

“Rendezvous at home. As soon as you can. I’ll meet you there.” Jay shut the phone and stuffed it back in his clothes, pulling out a handkerchief from the same pocket. Wiping his face, Jay smeared the fabric with white and red paint, ignoring the marks around his eyes. Once the kerchief was suitably tarnished, he returned it to its pocket and dug around his coat until he found his glasses case. Jay removed his contacts and placed the rims on his nose, blinking a few times to adjust. He then shrugged off his suit jacket and vest, balling them together in his hands, and undid his bowtie and a few buttons on his shirt. Glancing in a store window, Jay was satisfied he wasn’t as easily recognizable now. Still a little strange, but more first-time-coming-back-from-a-gay-bar than notorious-clown-supervillain-of-Gotham. 

Happy with the transformation, Jay stuck out a hand to hail a cab as quickly as he could. Praying for an easy ride home, he compiled his thoughts and thought back to the hospital. Even with all the confusion and chaos, one question stood out:

Who was that person in the window?


	7. You're my dad, boogie woogie woogie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruce! is! a! dad! love that father son bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY sorry this is insanely late its been a crazy few weeks for me. I had to move back home cause of corona, and with online classes its just been a wild time
> 
> ANYWAYS this chapter was super fun and I'm all ready to start the next one! Updates will probably be a bit more spaced, just because of the whole cover situation, but it'll keep coming. I hope you guys like this one! and wash ya damn hands

By the time Bruce got back, it was past 3, and he was more than ready to just tumble into bed and deal with everything later. Walking in through the foyer, the scene that greeted him promised no such thing though. Robin was slumped against a chair in the fireplace, hand still loosely gripping a lit DS. The 15 year-old’s gangly limbs were tangled in a way that should have been impossible, but Bruce knew that it was just how Robin liked to sleep.

Shrugging off his cape, and placing his cowl on the floor, Bruce rolled up his sleeves and walked over to Robin. As delicately as he could, he picked the boy up, making sure to catch the gaming system that tumbled out of Robin’s hand. Bruce could almost pretend that Robin was just a kid, and he was just a dad. 

Robin’s mumbling as Bruce started to climb the stairs broke the spell. “Dad…. Hoshpital…” With his cheek smushed against Bruce’s chest, his words were lisping slightly. It made him sound so much younger than he was, though the strain of carrying the teen betrayed that thought.

“Yeah, Robin, I was there.” Robin woke a little at his dad’s voice, and opened his eyes slowly.

“I wish you didn’t have to go out on patrol.” Robin’s words were so quiet, but Bruce heard them clearly. They’d had this argument-- _ discussion _plenty of times, at least since Robin was old enough to realize that having a father who patrolled the city all night in a black cape and cowl wasn’t a normal teenage thing.

And Bruce got it, he really did. He hated leaving Robin at home, wondering whether he’d get to drive his son to school tomorrow. But he had a responsibility to Gotham, and as much as he hated it, he knew things would get worse without his help. He’d heard enough times from Barbara how much it stung that she couldn’t curb crime and try to improve the system. If she wanted to help the people, she had to stop the policies of the Gotham elite, but to fix the system, she needed the support they provided. Batman at least stopped the immediate problems. He’d tried to explain this to Robin, had spent night after night checking in after patrol just to prove that he was still there, but it was still a sore spot between the two of them; one which neither knew how to fix.

“I know. I love you. I promise I won’t get hurt.” It was a simple mantra, reassuring if not entirely honest. Bruce pushed the door open to Robin’s room and laid him on the bed, taking extra care to tuck the blankets around the boy like he used to do. Robin smiled a bit at the gesture.

“I love you too. Pancakes tomorrow?” It was a peace offering, an easy morning where Bruce attempted to cook breakfast and Alfred had to inevitably save them. Bruce knew it didn’t fix the situation, but it would smooth things over.

“Yeah, kiddo. I’ll make them bright and early… with blueberries.” Kissing Robin’s forehead, Bruce stood and walked out the room, closing the door gently, and taking a deep breath once outside.

Dragging himself towards his room, Bruce spared a moment to consider staying up and monitoring news on the hospital, but decided against it. He was far too exhausted to make heads or tails of anything right now, let alone figure out what new villain he now had to deal with. Double checking that his alarms for tomorrow were set, Bruce collapsed into bed, not even bothering to take off his armor. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

\---

When Bruce awoke, it was to the shrill ringing of his phones. Lifting his head, he checked the time and cursed. It was already 6:30. Rolling out of the blanket cocoon he had somehow assembled in his sleep, Bruce just managed to stumble blearily to the shower and quickly wash up. He left pieces of armor scattered around his room, and got dressed quickly in a simple grey t-shirt and sweatpants.

Pocketing his phone, Bruce was in the kitchen in only a minute, already piling the ingredients for pancakes on the countertop. 

“Good morning Master Bruce.” Alfred sat, fully dressed, sipping a steaming cup of coffee. _ How the hell is he presentable this early? _Bruce envied his butler’s composure. 

Grabbing the eggs, buttermilk, and blueberries from the fridge, Bruce had just assembled all the food they needed when Robin came bounding down the stairs. He seemed, like Alfred, completely awake, and Bruce couldn’t fathom how he was the only tired one.

“Hey Dad, you’re doing the buttermilk ones right?” Robin swerved past his father towards the fridge, pulling out a can of soda. Bruce made a grab for it.

“Hey! No soda this early kid, you know the rules,” Returning the can back to the fridge, Bruce replaced it with a carton of orange juice and pointed towards the cupboards. “We at least pretend to be healthy in this house, ‘Kay?” Robin laughed and grinned, and just like that Bruce knew that they were going to be fine. He knew he wasn’t the best dad, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. 

Breakfast passed in a haze of banter and batter, the countertop getting covered in flour when Robin tried to help pour it. Bruce tried to flip the pancakes, but one ended up on the stove, and another stuck to a cabinet. Alfred eventually intervened, forcing the others into their seats and taking over smoothly. When their stomachs were sufficiently stuffed with pancakes and syrup, Robin ran back upstairs to grab his bag and Bruce stood. Making for the car, he stopped when Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You know these kind of fix-it days won’t work forever, Bruce.” Alfred’s voice was soft and low. Many thought the man seemed emotionless and toneless, but Bruce had learned over the years to read the elder’s eyes. They were filled with concern.

“I… I know. But I can’t just--”

“Dad I’m ready to go!” Robin’s yell echoed from the garage, and Bruce’s gaze fell. Walking towards the front door, Bruce turned back for a second to face the closest man he had to a father.

“I’m going to be better. I won’t let him down.” Turning, Bruce walked swiftly out the door, ready to drive his son into town. Behind him, Alfred sighed, and a smile grew on his face. Their little family was strange, but he knew it would be okay.

\---

The whole drive to school had been filled with Robin’s chatter, and though Bruce loved his son, he was slightly relieved when he was left alone. Today’s meetings wouldn’t be till the afternoon, so he had some time to kill. Before making any plans though, Bruce’s phone buzzed, and he glanced at the screen. He blushed at the message.

_ From: Barbie Girl _

_ Message: Here’s Jay’s number. I call dibs on being the maid of honor. _

A contact was attached, and Bruce quickly saved it to his phone (if he had grinned like a dope while doing so, well, no one saw him anyway). Bruce quickly typed out a text and sent it, before replacing his phone in his pocket and starting back to the manor. 

\---

Jay woke up earlier than usual, to a buzzing on the table right next to his bed. Slapping his hand around, he eventually got a grip on the phone, and drew it close to his face. The only person who would text him was Harley, so he was fully prepared for a message of emojis and slang that had to be decrypted.

_ From: Unknown _

_ Message: Hey, this is Bruce Wayne. Barb got your number from the raffle information, I hope this isn’t too forward, but would you like to meet up for coffee sometime? I should probably make up for my exit yesterday, and I’d love to see you again. _

Jay was frozen. Last night (or this morning?) had been a rush with the commotion at the hospital, and his reunion with Harley at the apartment. When they had both come back, the conversation was panicked and rushed, Jay trying to relay all he’d seen and also not fall into a panic attack. Eventually, Harley had calmed him enough to get the full story, but it wasn’t exactly detailed.

_ “So someone saw you at the hospital? Right before the lights went out?” _

_ “Yes! Oh god, they’re gonna go to the police and tell them I did this aren’t they. I didn’t do this though! But what if--” _

_ “Jay, no one is going to pin this on you, or us! Whoever did it left a clear calling card with those projectors, so we’re in the clear. Okay?” _

They had both crashed when the sky finally started to lighten, but the sleep barely helped offset the chaos of the last 24 hours. 

_ So, I went on a date with Bruce Wayne. Said date went amazing, but then ended when Bruce ran out. I went on patrol for the first time in months, managed to find myself in the middle of some new supervillain’s crime, got caught by the Batman himself, but somehow made it out unscathed. And now, Bruce Wayne is texting me saying he wants to meet up for another date, possibly leading to more future dates?! _The thoughts were racing through Jay’s brain, overloading it, and so dropping his phone, he pushed his face into the pillow before letting out a long groan. Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head, and felt a little bit better.

_ Okay, one issue at a time. _Jay thought. He took a deep breath, and decided that of all the issues he had, the text seemed the easiest to start with. Well, at least in theory. Making a list of Pros and Cons, Jay considered whether he should respond at all to Bruce’s message.

_ So, Pro: Bruce is sweet, charming, and probably the first person I’ve really gotten along with aside from Harley and Ivy. Also, scorching hot. So attractive. Shit. _

_ Con: I’m a criminal with a very negative public reputation, letting anyone in could put both me and Harley in danger._

_ Pro: Harley would be proud of me having a social life that extends beyond occasional run-ins with Batsy. _

_ Con: I’m a notorious SUPERVILLAIN-- _

Harley opened the door to Jay’s room and found him frozen, phone in hand, staring at nothing. She sighed and placed the coffee she made for him on the dresser before pacing over and grabbing the device. She scanned the message for a second and her face lit up. With glee, she quickly typed a response, pressing send firmly before dropping the phone back in Jay’s lap. It had taken all her effort not to overload the response with emojis, but it was worth it.

Jay registered the new weight on his lap, and came out of his trance. He saw Harley, saw her overjoyed expression, and immediately looked at her response in imminent horror.

_ To: Brucey Wayne, Future Bruce Stevens CEO of Romance _

Already, he was prepared for the worst.

_ From: Jay _

_ Message: I’d love to! How about this weekend, maybe Saturday afternoon? Can’t wait to see you. _

Okay. It wasn’t the worst. At least it resembled his typing style, and not her monstrosity of emojis and slang, but she had still set up a date for this weekend. With Bruce Wayne. Who could possibly find out Jay’s identity as a supervillain--

“Whatever you’re thinking, stop it. Yes, you will go on this date. No, Bruce will not find out about your ‘profession’. You’ve been single for years, and this is finally my chance to set up an actual double date for us!” Harley interrupted his thoughts and shoved the coffee she had made at him. Her smile was growing by the minute, and Jay swore he could see her vibrating slightly in excitement. “Besides, you loved lunch with him, and I’m not gonna watch you wallow and sulk for months just because you’re a little anxious about a relationship. This is gonna be good, believe me!”

“Okay? Harley I’m not sure--” Jay already felt a bubbling excitement at continuing to see Bruce, but it didn’t assuage his anxieties.

“Well I am. Now get your ass in the kitchen, we’re canvassing for information tonight.”


	8. It’s one coffee Jay, what could it cost? 20 dollars?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Date............. aka character bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IM BACK hey y'all sorry about being gone for 6 months, quarantine sapped all my creative energy
> 
> BUT im back in my groove while im back in school, and I've got a bunch planned  
also, just fyi, even if there are long gaps, I have a lot of investment in this story, and will continue to write and post it
> 
> I've already got the next chapter started, and the chapters are gonna start getting longer from here! got a lot of action and romance to fit into this

Jay was exhausted. It had been five days of asking around, calling in favors, and eavesdropping all over the city, and they had nothing to show for it. No names, no crews, nobody on the street had any information about the hospital stunt other than what they already knew: White Knight was responsible.  


Now, Jay lay curled in bed while Harley called up Riddler to see if anything had appeared online. The whole hospital situation was on the back burner in his mind though, he had more prominent issues to contemplate. His second date with Bruce was just a few hours away, and his stomach felt like a pit filled with butterflies. Still, the thought of Bruce’s smile was enough to keep the anxiety from taking over. Bruce was so sweet, and cute, and Jay had spent the last few days with the feeling of Bruce’s arms around him still lingering. Hell, they had only had one lunch together, and Jay was practically head over heels.  


The warm buzz in his heart couldn’t displace the fear he felt over the upcoming date though. It would take only one little slip and Jay could be screwed. If Bruce finds out my true identity, it would ruin whatever chance at a relationship we have! Besides, with Barbara Gordon just a step away, I could land in Arkham if I’m not careful.  


Huddled in a lump of blankets, Jay was torn and anxious, just waiting for the panic he could feel waiting in the background. Hearing a creak, he peeked his head out from the warm cocoon, and saw Harley standing in his doorway. She looked concerned, and Jay knew that Riddler hadn’t given any tips.  


“No luck?” Jay’s voice was small and muffled from the sheets.  


“Nothing. They’re keeping their ears open though. There’s a few black market auctions happening next week, so hopefully something will turn up.” Harley ran her hand through her hair, and sighed loudly. “Are you ready for this afternoon?” Letting her shoulders sink, Harley smiled and changed the subject easily, wanting to just let the whole hospital incident go until they had any leads.  


“Nmph” Jay pushed his face back into the blankets and his answer was muffled.  


Harley rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed, grabbing the pile of blankets and tugging swiftly as hard as she could. Jay rolled out of bed onto the floor, limbs flailing, as he followed the covers.  


“Harley! You could’ve just asked,” Jay started to stand, stretching languidly as he did. “No need to be harsh...” He mumbled as an afterthought.  


“Like that would have gotten you up. You’ve been laying here for the last two hours sulking about this date, and I’m not gonna let you stew any more. Besides, you need to get dressed.” Hands on her hips, Harley clearly wasn’t going to let him mull over his problems any longer.  


Harley walked over to Jay’s closet and started to sort through the options, pulling out shirts and pants and piling them up next to her. Jay just looked on and decided not to interfere. Just because he was anxious about the date shouldn’t stop him from going, after all, he was way too enamoured to just brush the opportunity off.  


After a few minutes, Harley stopped adding to the mound of clothing, and started to sort through the options she had picked. Turning to Jay, she pointed to the bathroom and gave a pointed stare, to which Jay sighed before complying and going to clean up.  


After 15 minutes of hair and teeth brushing, prodding and poking in the mirror, and a few affirmative statements made to his reflection, Jay exited and saw an outfit laying on his bed. The pants were dark maroon, made of a loose flowing fabric. For his shirt, she had laid out a faded white tee, with the remnants of a logo across the front. Finally, a simple green-grey sweater to go over everything, one of his favorites and the most comfortable. Jay could hear Harley making something in the kitchen, and shook the last remnants of sleep from his head before stripping down.  


\---  


Bruce had been checking his watch every 30 seconds for the last five minutes, but he couldn’t keep his gaze from the time. The date was officially in half an hour, and the coffee shop he’d chosen was only a ten minute drive from the mansion. If he left now, he’d be early, with too much time to sit around before Jay arrived. But just sitting at the kitchen island as he was, Bruce was just a ball of anxiety about the whole situation.  


This was the first date he’d gone on in over 5 years, and hell, he hadn’t been on a date with someone he really liked since just after college. Jay was gorgeous, and funny, and Bruce was really just in the stage of denying how deeply in love he was falling. All it had taken was one lunch for him to regress back to a teen, stomach full of butterflies and head full of daydreams.  


Don’t get ahead of yourself! You’ve only known him for a week, you barely know anything at this point! Bruce chastised himself, fingers tapping a rhythm onto the island while he bounced his leg. Besides, who knows if he even feels the same way. He could be coming just to break it off, and then where will you be? Shaking his head, Bruce tried to force the anxiety out of his mind.  


“You need to stop overthinking like that Dad, it just gives you a headache.” Robin sat across from his dad, dropping his bag on chips onto the counter and startling Bruce out of his head.  


“Robin?! You’re supposed to be in school now!” Looking at his watch again, Bruce mentally double checked the date-- Friday, right?  


“Classes ended early. Teachers didn’t feel like teaching while everybody was still talking about the hospital.” Robin threw a chip in the air, and caught it in his mouth, chewing while he talked.  


“Teachers can’t just stop school because they don’t want to teach Robin.” Bruce brought his hand to his face, and rubbed at his eyes. God, what did the kid do now.  


“Fuck--”  


“Language!”  


“Fine.. some kid wouldn’t stop talking about how the patients that are missing might be dead, and I maybe might’ve punched him to shut him up?” Robin was looking anywhere but at his father, and Bruce was thankful for once that Robin had somehow picked up his terrible lying ability.  


“Maybe? Robin either you did or didn’t. And how am I just hearing about this?” Pinching his nose, Bruce was at least alleviated of his dating anxiety for the moment, though it wasn’t a great feeling.  


“I had them call Alfred. Didn’t want you to cancel your big date on account of me, you know?” At the mention of the date, Robin’s voice fell a little flat, and his gaze settled on the ground for a moment.  


“It’s not some big date, okay kiddo? It’s just coffee, and god I don’t even know if I should go-- maybe I’ll just stay hom--”  


“No! You need to go! Look, I’m kinda bummed and creeped out that I have to hear about my dad’s dating life from the school gossip, but I’m happy for you, okay? Even if I have to deal with every girl asking me about who your mystery date is, I’m still happy for you.” Robin smiled at Bruce, and Bruce smiled back. It was easy to forget that Robin was almost an adult, after all Bruce hated the idea of letting Robin grow up and away from him.  


“Okay. I love you kid, you know that right? No matter what happens, no matter who comes into our life--”  


“I know Dad. You gotta get going though or you’re gonna be late.” Bruce was a little peeved at his son for cutting off his nice heartfelt statement, but glancing at his watch he realized Robin was right. Standing abruptly, Bruce patted his pockets, checking that he was ready before ruffling Robin’s hair gently and walking quickly to the garage.  


Watching as his dad walked off, Robin pumped his fist in the air. Star had been right! All it took was mentioning the date, and Bruce completely forgot about his getting sent home.  


\---  


“Okay, just don’t mention crime! That’s all you need to do… and also not talk about Harley or Ivy in too much detail. Or anything. In too much detail,” Jay was sitting at a little table outside the coffee shop Bruce had picked, mumbling under his breath and checking every few minutes to see if Bruce was arriving yet. “Fuck, okay. Just stay calm, and don’t get too specific. This’ll be fine!” He squared his shoulders and looked back again to see if anybody new was walking down the street.  


A car turned onto the street and parked a few shops down from the café, and Jay turned his body hoping that Bruce had arrived. Stepping out of the driver’s side, Bruce was dressed completely different from their last date. Before, he had worn a tailored black suit, clearly expensive and luxurious. Now, Bruce was dressed in jeans and a simple button down, with a pair of glasses sitting low on his nose.  


Bruce spotted Jay and half-ran over, stopping in front of the table looking a little apologetic. “Sorry I’m late, Robin got sent home early and I got caught up with that.” Bruce rubbed a hand against his neck, and smiled awkwardly. Jay was still partially in shock over the outfit change, but quickly recovered and grinned back broadly.  


“Don’t worry, I’ve only been here a few minutes anyway,” Jay stood awkwardly, cheeks steadily becoming more flushed. Do I shake his hand? Hug? Oh god how do people interact I’ve forgotten.  


“Anyways.. Coffee? I hope you like it here, I’m not really picky about caffeine,” Bruce gestured to the café door and they walked over, Bruce holding the door open for Jay, who somehow blushed an even darker red than he already was. Following Jay, Bruce gently placed his hand on the small of Jay’s back to guide him through the shop, leading him around tables and chairs.  


“I’m sure I’ll like it, I’m not a connoisseur either.”  


They reached the counter and luckily there wasn’t a line. Bruce kept his hand on Jay though, subtly trying to keep the contact between the two of them. Jay leaned back into the touch, content with the contact as well.  


“What can I get you?” The barista didn’t seem to care that Bruce Wayne was ordering from them, so Jay assumed that Bruce came to the café fairly often.  


“One black coffee and…” Bruce turned to Jay.  


“A white mocha, please.” Jay smiled at Bruce before giving his order to the barista. She wrote the orders on the cups and handed them off to another worker behind the counter, before turning back to the couple.  


“Great! That’ll be $5.94. Do you want cash or credit?” Jay reached into his pocket to grab his wallet but Bruce spoke before he could.  


“Credit, thanks.” The barista gestured at the card reader and Bruce inserted a sleek black card. Credit for a $5 charge? It must be weird to be rich. Jay was momentarily stunned by the choice, but flattered that Bruce was paying. Bruce signed the little screen and took his card.  


“Okay, the drinks will be out in a few.” The girl handed Bruce his receipt and smiled. Bruce smiled back and then started walking to a table, and Jay followed. They sat at a booth near the back, facing each other. Jay was sad that he no longer had Bruce’s comforting hand on his waist, but having Bruce’s warm gaze on his was nearly as good.  


“So, I like the glasses! They look nice.” Jay blushed and glanced away after commenting, missing the way that Bruce flushed in response.  


“Yeah, I’m colorblind actually… I don’t wear my corrective lenses in public as often, my publicist said it didn’t match my image. It helps if I wanna get around without being noticed,” Bruce shrugged a bit, trying to will his face to return from its tomato shade. He turned back to Jay, who met his gaze again. “I didn’t realize how green your hair was before, I like the shade.”  


Jay held back the urge to panic and tried to appear calm. “Thanks! My roommate dyes it… She loves to play with making her own hair dyes.” Please god don’t let him recognize the hair color from Joker. Jay thought while tensing, trying to prepare himself for the moment that Bruce would realize.  


“Well, I’ve never had the confidence to change my hair that much, not to mention how much trouble I’d get in with my publicist.” Jay relaxed, it didn’t seem like Bruce had made the connection yet.  


“One black coffee and a white mocha!” The barista called out their order, and Bruce stood. He offered a hand to Jay, who took it and stood too. It didn’t pass Jay’s notice that Bruce didn’t drop his hand after helping him up, and revelled in the warmth of his grip. Walking over to the counter, they each took their drink from the barista and Bruce started to lead him out.  


“Are we not gonna sit here?” Jay glanced back at their table, but trusted Bruce and let him lead him out of the café.  


“There’s a park near here, I thought we could walk and talk… is that okay with you?” Bruce asked. He stopped for a moment and looked back at Jay, who nodded in response.  


“That sounds wonderful.” Jay smiled and tucked himself closer to Bruce, whose face flushed again and continued to lead the way. Bruce pushed against the door with his shoulder, unwilling to let go of Jay’s hand even for a moment.  


As they stepped out, both men didn’t notice the slight chill in the air. It was a brisk day, but tucked against each other they didn’t feel the cold. The park was only a few minutes away, and the walk there was comfortably silent.  


Jay was surprised at how calm he felt at Bruce’s side. The only people he had really trusted over the last years were Harley and Ivy, and he’d forgotten what trusting someone new was like. In all honesty, it was like looking over a cliff, and with all that could go wrong, Jay just didn’t know what was at the bottom. But the way Bruce blushed when their eyes met, and the way he tried to hide it by taking a sip of coffee, it was all so tempting to just plunge down, and see where they would end up.  
Bruce’s thoughts followed the same pattern. With Robin in his life, he hadn’t even considered any romantic interest for years, but Jay made him hopeful that maybe someone new could fit into their weird little family.  


Luckily, Bruce’s glasses did the trick and nobody pointed them out while they walked. Arriving at the park, Bruce took the lead, and led Jay to the left.  
“There’s a circle path around the whole park. It takes about twenty minutes to walk, but it's absolutely gorgeous, especially now with the flowers just blooming,” Bruce's voice was low and calm, and Jay was perfectly content.  


“I love it. Really, my neighborhood doesn’t have many parks, so this is just gorgeous to me,” Jay said. He took a sip of his mocha and looked around at the trees and flowers, which covered the park in color.  


“My parents used to bring me to parks all the time when I was little. When Robin was younger, I’d bring him here too. He loved to feed the ducks, though they didn’t always love when he tried to pet them. I still have a scar on my leg from where a duck bit me after I grabbed Robin,” Bruce responded.  


Jay chuckled and turned his gaze back to Bruce, “Wow, I can imagine they weren’t too keen on toddlers in general. How old is Robin now?”  


“He’s fifteen last month. I still can’t believe it, it feels like just yesterday that kid was running around the house naked. Thank god he grew out of that,” Bruce didn’t know what it was, but the conversation just flowed easily between him and Jay. He didn’t feel the same anxiety that he usually had speaking to others, for once he just felt calm and open.  


Jay laughed again. “I would hope so. I don’t think I ran around naked, but I know I colored all over our walls when I was younger. Drove my mom crazy, having to repaint the walls once a week,” Jay smiled wistfully, fond memories of his mother clouding his mind. He shook his head to try to clear them before it became too much. “Anyways, what do you do for fun? That’s what we’re supposed to ask on these kinds of things right?”  


“Well, I haven’t had enough experience to confirm, but I think that’s probably on the right track,” Bruce took a sip of coffee. “Well, in the time off I have, I like to spend it with Robin if I can. Other than that, I tend to just stay in and read. I know, not really the exciting life most people seem to think I have…”  


“That’s plenty exciting! I’d take a good book over a party any day. What have you been reading?” Jay had stopped trying to admire the foliage, now it just paled in comparison to Bruce’s smile.  


“Hamlet. Robin is reading it for English and I’m just trying to keep up. The school is going to do a production at the end of the year and he’s thinking of auditioning,” Bruce said. “Before that though, I was reading The Picture of Dorian Gray. I have a whole stack of ‘classics’ I’m trying to work through.”  


“That’s great! I always loved Hamlet, the way that Ophelia took power in the only way she could with her death. So beautiful and tragic, it really is a wonderful play. What part is Robin going for?” Jay’s eyes lit up at the mention of Shakespeare.  


“Hamlet. A friend of his, Star, is a shoe-in for Ophelia and he’s had a crush on her ever since they met. Of course, if he doesn’t get Hamlet he’s ready to settle for Rosencrantz or Guildenstern,” Bruce’s smile widened.  


“Well, I’m sure he’ll do wonderful,” Jay took another sip of his mocha and curled more into Bruce’s embrace.  


Bruce slowly stopped them though, and pointed to a bench a few feet away. “Here, we can sit and finish our coffees. The ducks are great to watch, but as experience has proven, they have a temper.”  


Taking the seat, the two leaned back and settled. Bruce’s arm moved from Jay’s waist to around his shoulder, and Jay tucked his head on Bruce’s shoulder. Anyone walking by would have thought the two had dated for years, with the comfortable way they matched each other. Watching the ducks, both men let the butterflies from earlier that afternoon melt away. They each had worries, but in this moment, they were calm.  


For a few minutes, as they finished their drinks, the pair just sat in silence. There was no concern about their identities, no lingering anxiety about the so-called “White Knight”. All they felt was the warmth where their bodies met, and the soft sounds of ducks bobbing for bread crumbs.


End file.
